1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the application to a conventional bicycle of the creation of air pressure while pedaling to provide assistance in the forward motion of the bicycle as well as providing forward motion to the bicycle without pedaling after air pressure as been stored within an air chamber.
2. General Background
In the area of providing air motor devices to assist in driving cycles, various apparatus have been used.
British Pat. No. 516,318, issued to P. C. Roberts, discloses a bicycle propelled by foot power which provides an air intake for providing air to a vaned rotor which transmits power developed by the air motor to the rear wheel of the cycle by means of a pulley and belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,450, issued to L. Jochum, discloses a bicycle having a compressed air receiver which receives air from a double air pump engaged with the rear wheel. The compressed air receiver provides compressed air to a turbine which is provided with a pulley and a belt engaged with the rear wheel to provide the power created from the compressed air through the turbine through the rear wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,410,326, issued to J. Labak discloses a bicycle equipped with air pumps for providing compressed air to a storage tank which is connected by an inlet pipe to the air motor which drives the rear wheel of the bicycle through a system of sprockets and a chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,374,797, issued to D. Zaborsky, discloses a bicycle with a spring motor for storing and releasing energy for the purpose of aiding the rider when desired as in ascending grades.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,381, issued to C. Bichi, discloses a bicycle with a hydraulic drive means for storing and releasing energy to assist the rider in propulsion of the bicycle.
Swiss Pat. No. 7771, French Pat. No. 820,632, and German Pat. No. 850,405, teach manually propelled fluid pressure driven bicycles that allow a person to build up a reservoir of pressure to assist in cycling.
French Pat. No. 961,700 is representative of other patents found in the art.